FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to air dielectric variable capacitors, and particularly to miniaturized air dielectric variable capacitors such as those that are used as components in hybrid circuit arrangements mounted on a substrate.
More and more electronic functions have been achieved with the use of integrated circuits, large scale integrated circuits, and other forms of microelectronics. Hybrid circuits have also been in common use today which consist of a combination of integrated circuits with discrete components such as capacitors. Miniaturization of such capacitors has been attempted in the past using a variety of design techniques and approaches.
The majority of the prior art attempts use a dielectric other than air and employ a rotor system wherein the capacitance changes as various shaped rotors are turned by a screwdriver. Similar attempts have been made to change the shape of a plate used as a rotor. Other designs in common use in the past have been capacitors comprising layers of dielectric metal sandwiched together as well as small tubular air or sapphire dielectric variable capacitors.
With the continuing miniaturization of circuit design, including those used in hybrid circuits, there is a continuing need for miniaturization of discrete capacitors, preferably of high precision and low cost.